


Right Hand Man

by Jellalipop



Category: Legendary Defender - Fandom, Voltron - Fandom, Voltron Legendary Defender, keith x lance - Fandom, klance - Fandom, lance X Keith - Fandom
Genre: Lancelot - Freeform, M/M, galra - Freeform, netflix, prince lotor - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:37:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9596819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jellalipop/pseuds/Jellalipop
Summary: Keith doesn't trust his ability to be the leader of Voltron... That is until he got a slap in the face by prince Lotor as his majesty twists his emotions by stealing Lance, his up until recently right hand man.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is just a sucky Drabble I made after listening to a whole my chemical romance album...

Keith breathed heavily as he shakily pushed himself off of the ground. His face was all scratched up from a rather rough landing on his face... And he managed to get a mouth full of dirt in the process.

"Keith!" Pidge shouted from the intercoms. "You okay?"

The red paladin spit out as much dirt as he could and looked around for who or what knocked him back so far. "I'm fine... But.... What just hit me?"

There was no reply, everyone just landed near him and protected him until he could get back up.

Cautiously, he picked up his bayard and allowed it to turn into a sword. "Alright then... Whoever is there... Show yourself."

It was quiet... Too quiet. The silence made his body feel unsteady... There was nothing for him to keep pace with. Which was weird... He always preferred silence over anything. But ever since taking over for Shiro as the leader, it's like it changed over night.

"'Sup!" Another voice suddenly beamed from behind him. On instinct he spun around, ready to slice whoever it was with his bayard, but stopped once he noticed the freaked out expression from the one and only Lance. "Keith! Geez man it's just me!" He squeaked, flinching as the blade almost came in contact with his neck. "And wow what happened to your face. Looks painful. And your teeth... Eugh... You'll need fifty tubes of toothpaste when we get back to the castle... Isn't that right princess?"

"Toothpaste?" Allura questioned through the intercoms. Lance decided not to explain it to her.

"Lance what are you— be quiet." He scoffed, turning him around so that they were back to back. "Well since you are here... I need you to watch my back... And then I'll watch yours. Someone just snuck up on me and I have no idea where he or she is."

Lance glanced back at the scrapes on Keithes face in a sudden realization before facing forward, furrowing his eyebrows in concentration. "Right... Focused in..."

"How cute." A foreign voice chuckled from Keith's right. Or was it his left. He wasn't quite sure. "Honestly when I heard there was a galra/human crossbreed on your team I was expecting something similar to I. But you look completely human."

Keith narrowed his eyes, scanning over his settings. "How'd you know about that?"

"Word travels fast." The voice spoke again. "Humans are kinda cute though. Even though their ears are weird."

"Our ears aren't weird!" Lance argued. "You galra have weird ears. I mean you're just a bunch of weird purple cats."

Keith jabbed Lance with his elbow, which unfortunately made the blue paladin turn to look at him. And right at that moment, Leith caught eye contact with the alien who had pushed him down earlier appear behind Lance. 

The man smiled and knocked Lance against Keith with a sharp strike to the small of his back. The Cuban boy choked and slammed himself and Keith to the ground.

"Lance!" Keith's eyes widened, watching as the boy coughed up blood. "What...?"

"Prince Lotor in the flesh in blood." The alien bowed, flipping his hair back over his shoulder.

Keith ignored him and attempted to call out to one of the other Paladins. "Requesting backup! Pidge, Hunk! Allura, Coran!"

"Keith it's fine." Lance mumbled, shakily pushing himself upright and wiping his mouth. "My fault for not paying attention. Let's just retreat back to the ship."

The red paladin looked over at him wearily. Lance looked so... Sure of himself. Like Shiro, he knew his strategy, and he knew what would come of it. Keith never thought of it, but Lance had moments where he was wiser than some of their teammates. And multiple times he was better than Keith himself. 

"Oh wow he really took it didn't he?" Prince Lotor said, catching both of their attentions. "I probably broke a few of his ribs and he's still going, hah!" He laughed. "So which one of you is the leader? The blue one?"

Keith opened his mouth to correct him but no words came out. Lance beat him to it. "Not me..." He said, standing up with Keith. "This 'halfbreed' is the leader. I could never be..."

Keith gulped. Being called leader didn't quite settle with him. 

"Oh?" Lotor raised an eyebrow before taking a step forward. Keith pulled himself and Lance back in response. "So who is he to you, leader?"

Keith narrowed his eyes and stood in front of Lance protectively. "He's my friend."

"Hm..." Their opponent frowned. "How boring. Wouldn't it be more interesting if you two were boyfriends? Partners in crime?" Lotor smiled. "Oh! How about blue boy is your right hand man. Every leader needs a right hand man."

Keith and Lance stayed silent, slowly trying to make their ways back to their lions.

"Boyfriend and a right hand man! That's even better." The prince clapped his hands together, continuing to take tiny steps. "Can't live without one huh? You... Keith, was it? I bet you wouldn't be standing right now if your right hand man here didn't show up. I could've shot you right in the back and you wouldn't have notice. But blue boy right here... He came to your rescue didn't he. And he seems to be more in tune than you."

Lance aimed his bayard at Lotor even though he was starting to feel a little too weak to hold it upright. 

"Maybe if I just... Weaken you. Yes, without your right hand man... You'll be weakened."

Before Keith could respond, Lance was dragged away from him. So fast that he couldn't keep up. "Wait!" He called out, stumbling after them. "Lance!"

"Keith! Just go!" He shouted back, managing to chuck his bayard and helmet to him. "I'll be fine! Go back—agh!"

Keith stumbled and fell to his knees, watching as his friend, his right hand man, his crush.... Be dragged away from him. "Please don't leave me too! Lance!"

"You'll find Shiro! And then you'll come save me!" Lance managed a smile. "I know very well you'll be an amazing leader!"

And with that, he was gone.


End file.
